I'm Yours
by Fleet Sparrow
Summary: Ryo Bakura enjoys a beautiful day in summer Paradise. Well, he would, if things would just stop interrupting him!


Well, these short stories are just flowing when I have time. It's called "I'm Yours" after the song by Jason Mraz, even though this has nothing to do with the song. It's what inspired me to write this. I'd suggest listening to the songs that I write these for while you read them. It just adds something.

For any confusion: I make allusions to Honda on his bike and someone with their car stereo too loud (Kaiba), which were the two fics I wrote just before this. They're all happening on the same day, isn't that fun? I love neat tie-ins.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters used in this story, nor the song which inspired it, which belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Jason Mraz/the record company that owns the rights, respectively.

* * *

Ryo Bakura sat on the floor of his apartment's balcony, legs dangling between the bars, over the edge. He looked out at the city, watching the hustle and bustle of the people going about their business. He smiled. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and blue, there was a soft breeze, keeping the temperature nice. Today was a perfect day to do nothing, he decided. He laughed aloud. He briefly debated putting on a CD before deciding against it; the sound of the birds, the city, and the people was enough for him. He felt happy and he had no idea why.

He leaned back on his elbows, kicking his feet absentmindedly. Most people probably never relaxed like this. Most people probably considered themselves too busy. Most people took themselves far too seriously.

He laughed again, letting the melodious sound mix with the euphony of the life sounds below. He swayed back and forth absently, thinking of nothing. He stared at the sky. _My, this is a lovely day_, he thought briefly. He closed his eyes. This must be what Paradise is like.

Suddenly, his peace was disrupted by the roaring of a motorbike engine. He started slightly. _What the--?_ He looked through the railing just in time to see the motorcyclist speed on down the street. _Hmm,_ he thought. _Looked like Honda._ Pushing the thought away, he leaned back.

Good. The disturbance was over. He could relax and take in the day. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Beautiful Paradise.

Again, his peace was disrupted by a loud roaring. This time by the engine of some expensive car with the music turned up _far_ too high. He jumped and looked through the railing, his heart pounding quickly. Some sleek black car was pumping out music loud enough to buckle the metal of his balcony rail. It sped off, leaving the music ringing in Ryo's ears. _Stupid rich kids with their stupid stereos turned up too damn loud. I _hate_ them,_ he thought viciously. _Somebody should give people like that a ticket. Or destroy their speakers. That would be fun!_ He blanched at the cruelty of his thoughts. It reminded him of the Spirit of the Ring on one of his nicer days. _Well, that's what they _get_ for upsetting Paradise!_

Shaking the thoughts away, Ryo leaned back once more and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the mixture of aromas that permeated the air. He didn't have any chores or work to do and it was only around noon; he had plenty of time to enjoy this beautiful summer day. This was Paradise on Earth.

_Ryo Bakura, this is Reality calling. I'm putting Paradise on hold. You need to take this call._

His eyes snapped open as the phone rang. His lip curled as he let out a growl of frustration. He wanted his Paradise, damn it! What did a boy have to do to get that?

He got up and went to his sliding glass door. He glared at the white house phone on the wall. How dare anyone call and disturb his Paradise? He pulled on the door handle. The door didn't budge. He slid it again. It rattled, but remained obstinately shut. He was locked out.

A moment of panic set in. He was locked outside of his apartment, away from his food, the phone, the television, everything. He was trapped on the balcony. What if someone needed to get a hold of him? What if he got hungry? What if he got bored? What if he _couldn't_ get back in, no matter how hard he tried? What if–?

Then he paused.

And he smiled.

And he walked back to the edge of the balcony and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge.

If they needed him, they could come and get him. He had just eaten; he wouldn't be hungry for a while. The constant motion of the city beneath him would entertain him for hours. A neighbor would eventually open their balcony door and come out, and he could then ask them to open his door.

He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He didn't have to worry.

Besides, Paradise was waiting.

* * *

Please leave a review if you have something you wish to say. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
